Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing method, and a non-transitory recording medium storing an information processing program.
Background Art
Regarding characters and graphics drawn on displays such as electronic information boards (electronic whiteboards) etc., a technology that acquires information as trajectories of coordinates on the display is known. Furthermore, a function that shares the information acquired from the displays with other terminals via networks is also known.
For example, a technology that includes a terminal that transfers display information input by an input device and position specifying information for specifying a position of displaying the display information and a display controller that, in comparison with the received position specifying information and position related information, displays the received display information transferred by the terminal at a position area in the basis of the position information associated with the position related information is known.